


Dettlaff/Regis ficlets and drabbles

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Guilt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Collection of Dettlaff/Regis ficlets.1. The waver in a person's voice when they are stressed





	

"What are we going to do?" There was a waver to Dettlaff's voice that worried Regis, hurt him almost physically. His hands were balled into fist, developing claws digging into his palms. Around them lay dead men. Vampire hunters, who had wished to harm Regis. They had paid for that particular mistake.

Regis stepped over their corpses and reached out, laying his palm against the back of Dettlaff's neck. Dettlaff's features were turning bestially, switching between forms as Dettlaff worked to control himself. Despite the danger having already passed. At least the more immediate one. 

"Calm down, my dear," Regis said quietly and Dettlaff closed his eyes. Slowly, his face smoothed out. Then his eyes opened and he looked at the men again. There was no guilt in his eyes and Regis hadn't expected any.

"I am sorry, Regis," Dettlaff apologized anyway. "What shall we do?"

Regis let his gaze pass over the scene. Blood was soaking into the ground. It had been enough that the men had found out what he was, though Regis could not phantom how they had done so. Maybe it had merely been a matter of luck, coincidence. Humans were so easily frightened in these times and what they did not like were the odd ones out, like the two strange men living out in the forest, growing herbs and treating the ill.

Sadly, Regis shook his head. "It seems like we will have to move on. These are strangers, but they were searching for us."

Dettlaff kept his silence, but his eyes were keen. There was no sound yet, of people after them. 

If push came to shove, they could kill them all, but Regis was not the kind of man to leave an eradicated village behind. Where would the killing end? Until only Dettlaff and him were standing and any and all witnesses were dead.

Regis' lips pressed into a thin line before he said, "We will have to move on."

This time it was Dettlaff's turn to press their foreheads together. "I am sorry. I overreacted," he whispered, "but I could not watch them even try and harm you."

"I understand," Regis answered. Then he leaned in and kissed Dettlaff, felt him relax even further against him.

The sounds of whispers and the steps of booted feet wafted to them through the night and forced them apart. Regret twisted in Dettlaff's expression.

Regis felt Dettlaff's palm against his, pulling him away. Away from the village which had been their home for the last months. "Let us go."

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests. If you want a ficlet about Dettlaff and Regis, leave it in the commets. :)


End file.
